Talk:Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Rumor Is there a source for the rumor posted about the chemistry teacher? Unsourced rumors make me skeptical... -- Toughpigs 18:09, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :There's also a rumor that he's based on Lord Grade, and another one that he's based on someone Dave Goelz knew. So we should either list them all or none at all. -- Scarecroe 21:42, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::My vote is none. I don't think we should print rumors, especially unsourced. You could say anything's a rumor. Bunsen is based on my mom. There, it's a rumor. -- Toughpigs 21:51, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Since we haven't heard from the anon. person who posted it, I'm taking it out of the page. I'll put it here; if someone can give a source for it, then we can put it back on the page. As a general guideline for everybody: Don't post things as rumors or speculations unless you can back it up with a source. -- Toughpigs 03:26, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::"According to rumor, the character is based on the high school chemistry teacher -- Mr. Abrams -- that several of the Henson children had at Byram Hills High School." I can confirm the Mr. Abrams story is true, he told me himself. He was my 9th grade Chemistry teacher at Byram Hills in 1989. Awesome guy and great teacher! All of Jim Henson’s kids went to this school as well. Oh and Mr. Abrams looks just like the character. Short guy with glasses and I don’t think I have ever seen him without his lab coat on. ::::Bunsen does resemble Lord Grade, but was not an intentional homage. This is from Judy Harris' interview with Jim Henson (which is published on Muppet Central): ::::: I read somewhere or picked up spuriously that Bunsen Honeydew is allegedly derived from Lord Grade... ::::: '''Henson:...Bunsen Honeydew was not specifically Lord Grade when we did him. It would have been easy to make him much more like Lew Grade if we had tried to and, in retrospect, I wish that we had. The character that owns the Muppet theatre only appeared a couple of times and I always - in looking back - wished that I had made that to look just like Lew Grade because he's very caricaturable. ::::-- GregJames 06:59, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::If we have a source saying that the Lord Grade rumor is not true, then perhaps we should include that on the page to help dispel the rumor. Just a thought. -Sbartok 02:45, 27 January 2006 (UTC)- ::::::Sure, that's a good idea. That's a nice quote. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:45, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Bunsen's name comes from a Bunsen Burner. Eyeballs A neat piece of trivia that I realized during my years of watching the muppets was that the character of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew was the only major character of the muppets to be intentionally built without visible eyes. Janice has eyelids, Scooter has eyeballs on his glasses & Zoot has dark lenses over his glasses. Only Bunsen was created with no mechanism to shield the fact that he has no eyeballs. Is this too obscure (or incorrect) to place on the main page? -Sbartok 02:24, 28 January 2006 (UTC)-